Can't Live Without Him
by Staying-Forever-Gold
Summary: At 7:45am, a bomb goes of at Danville High School. 10 die instantly. 15 are seriously injured. 12 suffer from lesser injuries. But one is in a coma. And the odds don't look good for him. That coma victim? The amazing Phineas Flynn. And Ferb is out to get revenge. Because he won't rest until the person who almost killed his little brother gets what they deserve. WARNING: PHINERB.
1. Chapter 1

_At 7:45am, a bomb goes of at Danville High School._

_10 die instantly._

_15 are seriously injuried._

_12 suffer from lesser injuries. _

_But one is in a coma. And the odds don't look good for him. That coma victim? The amazing Phineas Flynn. And Ferb is out to get revenge. Because he won't rest until the person who almost killed his little brother gets what they deserve._

Ferb's P.O.V

I sit on the bleachers in the gym, eating a gronola bar and talking to Phineas, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and the former Fireside Girls. Gretchen and I had dated earlier in our freshman year, as did Phines and Isabella; Ginger and Baljeet and Buford and Adyson. But our relationships had been awkward and we had broken up, happy to remain best friends.

Phineas was showing Isabella his drawing of a blue print for a 50 foot chocolate fountain, Buford and Baljeet had scooted down about 5 feet and were having a serious conversation-they always seemed to do that latley- Katie, Milly, Holly, Gretchen, and Adyson where discussing what do for the next Lil' Sparks Fundrasier, and I was sitting here, being my quiet self.

Suddenly, a blinding light filled the gym. A loud boom followed a moment later, and the school was filled of screams of fear and pain. The entire building shook as windows shattered. The bleachers seemed to cave in. I tried to dive forward and grab onto Phineas, to protect him from serious injuries or even death. But a searing pain ran down my temple and through my entire body. And darkness took over.


	2. Chapter 2

Phineas's P.O.V

I struggle to breath as a heavy peice of metal falls onto my chest. I hear crys of agony, the snap of bones and the screams for help. I can't feel anything. Am I even alive? I try and sit up, but another peice of metal falls, hitting me on the head. The last thing I remember is calling out for Ferb.

Ferb's P.O.V

I gasp for air. The pain is intense. I hear shouting. "He's loosing too much blood! Get him on an I.V! We don't have time, we've gotta get this wound to stop bleeding."

I open my eyes, and people peer at me. "It's gonna be okay, son." A man with a surgical mask leans over me. I nod, and groan at the intense pain. White light flashes, and I feel my heart jump.

"We're loosing him!" Some one screams. My lungs burn, and my heart is beating rapidly. I close my eyes and let darkness take over.

Phineas's P.O.V

"Come on, honey. Wake up, please?" I hear a tearful woman's voice beg. I know who it belongs to immediatly. _Mom._

"I'm here mom!" I try and shout, but my voice doesn't seem to work. I try and move my hand, but its as if all my muscles are frozen in place.

"Phineas, wake up. If you do, I promise never to try and bust you again!" Another female voice says, and I hear a soft sob follow. _Candance._ I want to comfort here, but I still can't move.

I want to sit up, to hug them both and assure them I'm okay. But its as if I'm under water. I can't move, I can't see. It's all darkness. But I can hear. Finally I manage to get my hand to jerk.

"He moved!" My mom shouts, and I feel my heart leap. But then a gruff voice says, "It's just a reflex ma'am. I can assure you that your son is in a coma."

"You idiot!" I try and scream, but nothing happens. "I'm right here. I'm not in a coma." I jerk, and suddenly I feel like I'm floating upwards. Right when I'm about to break through, arms reach up and wrap themselfs tightly around me.

And darkness takes over once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Isabella's P.O.V

I don't remember much. I remeber talking to Phineas, my best friend. Altough we dated and broke up, I still have slight feelings for him. Then its dark. The pain is intense. I'm not sure what's going on. But I'm scared to find out. Darkness takes over, and I'm pretty sure I'm dead.

Ferb's P.O.V

I groan as the light stabs my eyelids, demanding I open them. I blink a few times and let my eyes adjust. An I.V is taped to the back of my hand. I also notice many bandages on me and a heavy cast on my leg, which is in a traction. I am cacked with dry blood. A doctor comes in, looks me over, and rushes to my side.

" , how are you feeling?" He asks, shoving a themoter under my tongue and a blood pressure cuff on my arm. I try and answer, but he tells me to stay still and quiet. I give him a "are you freaking kidding me?" look. He doesn't seem to notice as he pokes me; checks my eyes and ears.

He takes the themoter out from under my tongue and raises an eyebrow. "You didn't answer my question, ." I resit the urge to sit up and wrap my hands around his neck. So I snap crossly, "I was going to answer until you shoved a themoter in my mouth." This draws a chuckle from him, which makes me want to toss him out the window.

Then I realize I'm not my self. I'm violent and snappy. I calm my self by asking, "How are my friends and brother?" I hope they are all okay. The doctor frowns. "Perhaps your parents should discuss that with you." My heart lurches. "Is Phineas dead?" I ask. The doctor gives me a look, shakes his head, and leaves. I stare at him, trying to thinking of about a million ways to kill him.

Phineas's P.O.V

I'm laying on the ground. My back aches as I sit up. I look around. "Hello?" I call. I reconzie a giggle and spin around to see Isabella. Her white skinny jeans, pink sweater, and pink flats are shreeded and ripped. She is cacked in blood, her hair is matted, and her pink bow is missing.

"Isabella!" I run to her, but everytime I get closer she gets futher away. "Isabella!" I shout again. She giggles over and over. Then she melts into the floor. "Isabella!" I shout. The room spins and I'm now facing my mother, Candance, and Ferb.

They are staring down at me. I can't react. I open my mouth to speak, but once again my voice fails to work. I try and move. I'm frozen in place.

"Phineas...?" I hear. _Ferb. _"Come on, Phin. Candance will go crazy if she can't bust us." I hear Candance chuckle lightly and see mom's small smile. I try and nod, but nothing happens. "His eyelids!" Ferb shouts. "They moved! I'll go get a doctor!" Ferb turns to leave, using his crutches to lug his heavy white cast.

Candance grabs his wrist, and my mom calmy explains that it was just a reflex. Ferb is silent. Then he screams. He swears a few times, knocks some things over, and pushes his way past the doctors and nurses that have come running in. I try and call after him, but nothing. The arms of darkness reach towards me again. I try and scream, to run. But nothing. They grab me, and they pull me under once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Ferb's P.O.V

After I saw Phineas's eyelids flutter, my heart jumped and raced. I could have sworn that he was waking up. But as I struggled to get a doctor, silently cursing the huge white cast, Candance grabbed my wrists. Mom explained that he was still in the coma.

I had flipped out, causing about half the hopsital staff to rush into the room. I was still knocking over jars of cotton balls and tongue depressers when I was forced into a chair. I screamed and fought back, felt a sharp prick in my arm, and then I drifted off into a deep sleep. That was four weeks ago.

Mom and Candance still have nothing new to report about Phineas, which makes me angry. He's suppose to be in what is "New York's number one hospital." To me, he doesn't sound like he's in very good care. I've been dying to see him, but for my saftey, and his, I have to wait a while.

I usually keep my mind off by asking about our friends. Buford and Baljeet were treated for brusies, cuts, and some fractures, and sent home. The former Fireside Girls conditons were unknown. And no one knew anything about Isabella. Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro wasn't accepting any calls or vists at the moment. I sit there, thinking.

Phineas and I had grown extremly close over the years, espially after the breakup between Gretchen and I and Phineas with Isabella. I liked Phineas in ways I wasn't suppose to. I knew I shouldn't. Phineas was so oblivous I wouldn't have to worry about him finding out. I mean, it took him accidently tripping, grabbing onto Isabella for support, pulling her down, and pressing their lips together "accidenlty" for them to get together.

I sighed as mom and Candance left to go see Phineas. Father had visited me once or twice, but he was so busy working so he could pay off these pesky hospital bills. Nothing to do but read. I picked up one of the many books that a nurse had offered me, and quickly lost myself in the pages.

Phineas's P.O.V

"Ferb misses you." I hear Candance say. She grabs my hand, and mom takes the other. "We miss you, too." Mom adds. I can hear her chocking up. _Ferb. _How is he? I've always loved Ferb, more than I should. But I couldn't help myself. I wanted to date him, but I couldn't. Nothing could ever change the fact he was my true love.

I try and wake up, and the darkness reaches up immeditaly. "No!" I scream. It grabs me, and I fight back. Hard. I claw at its arms, kicking, yelling, doing everything. I won't let it win. I am going to win.

And I do.


	5. Chapter 5

Ferb's P.O.V

I glance out the window. The sky is grey, and thunder rumbles softly. The day matches my mood perfectly. I was released from the hospital yesterday, even though I'd rather stay to be near Phineas.

I refused to go to our room. Even when Candace moved out, he had decided to continue sharing the room. We were too close and it wouldn't feel right. I thought about the time it stormed so bad that the tornado sirens had started to go off, and Phineas and I lay together, Perry in between us, shivering in fear. We were so close...so close I could have kissed him.

Ms. Garcia-Shapiro had visited me. She wasn't her usual self. Her voice was low and quiet. I easily avoided asking about Isabella- I already knew. If she wasn't dead she would have visited me too. And she would have shown up and seen Phineas by now too.

I click through the TV, not finding anything worth watching. I was considering chucking it out the window when my phone rang. _Candace. She had promised to call me if something with Phineas changed._

"Ferb!" She cried, and I could hear the joy in her voice. "He's awake. Phineas is really awake!" I nearly drop my phone. I can't reply, so Candace says, "I'm coming to get you now." And she hangs up.

I feel my heart beat a mile a minute. My Phineas is awake.

Phineas's P.O.V

I finally get my chance to speak after a doctor gives me the okay. My throat hurts, and I say raspily, "Where's Ferb?" I fear that he's dead. If he's dead, then I'm dead. We can't be Phineas and Ferb with out Ferb.

My mom smiles. "He's at home, he just got banged up a bit. He has a broken leg, but he'll be fine. Candace just went to pick him up." Her eyes are filled with tears. I nod weakly. "Isabella?" I ask.

My mom loses her smile. She's quiet for a minute. Then she takes my hand. "Honey, Isabella died in the blast." I feel my heart squeeze. I've always known Isabella's had a crush on me, but I didn't like her back. Even when we dated.

I bite my lip. Isabella has been Ferb and my's best friend since pre-school. With out her to greet us everyday with her signature, "Watcha' dooin'?" would have a major effect on us.

Just as I am about to ask my mom about Buford and Baljeet, Candace and Ferb burst into the room.

"Ferb!" I cry, and at the same time he cries, "Phineas!" He embrace in a hug, and I ignore the pain in my back and arms. My brother, my true love and I, we are together again at last.

A/N: No, this story isn't over. I've had major's writers block for a while now, so this isn't my best chapter. Yes, I killed of Isabella. She was one of the ten that die. LOL if you have a problem with it, don't read.


End file.
